Czas dojrzeć/scenariusz
Minęło 10 lat od momentu rozpoczęcia serialu. Fineasz podczas rozmowy o wyborze przyszłej szkoły, zastanawia się czemu Izabela go nie odwiedza i dowiaduje się od przyjaciół, że Izabela była w nim zakochana, jednak on zajęty dotychczas wynalazkami nie zauważał tego i dopiero w tym roku uznała, że Fineasz jej nigdy nie pokocha. Pragnie ją spotkać przed wyjazdem do szkoły dziewczyna wyjedzie. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce przeżyć kryzys wieku średniego, i konstruuje w tym celu inator. Część I (Odcinek zaczyna się zdjęciem Fineasza i Ferba gdzie leżą pod drzewem. Kamera przesuwa się do twórców "Fineasza i Ferba".) Dan Povenmire: Jestem Dan. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: A ja Swampy, czyli współtwórcy "Fineasza i Ferba". Dan: Serialu, który pewnie właśnie oglądacie. Swampy: No raczej. Dan: Przychodzą do nas listy z całego świata, a w nich pytania dotyczące tego coś... Swampy: Właściwe to nie, nie przychodzi wiele takich listów pisanych na papierze za to przychodzi wiele e-maili, listów elektronicznych. Dan: Tak, i do tego wszystkie e-maile które dostaliśmy mieszczą się na tym pendrivie, ale to nie robi takiego wrażenia jak.. Swampy: Tak, ta sterta listów robi większe wrażenie, ale to jest tylko rekwizyt wykonany z pianki, włókna szklanego, i tak dalej.. Dan: No, ale to nie znaczy, że prawdziwych listów, w ogóle nam nikt nie przesyła, o, o na przykład jest ten od Becky, z dość często zadawanym pytaniem cytuje: czy kiedyś Pepe Pan Dziobak znajdzie sobie dziewczynę? Razem: NIE! Dan: Nie, na to nie ma szans. Swampy: A to inny list, ten nam przysłał Donny, chce wiedzieć czy pokażemy Fineasza i Ferba jako nastolatków. Dan: Tak, jak najbardziej. Swampy: Pokażemy i to za chwile Dan: Akcja tego odcinka dzieje się za 10 lat, więc się nie zdziwcie i właściwie żeby uniknąć chaosu, zsynchronizujemy kalendarze, o.. Razem: Teraz! (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Ach, Ferb mam coraz mniej czasu, muszę wybrać studia, zostać tutaj czy jechać za granicę, Ekonomia, Sztuka. Proszę, Ferb, pomóż mi coś wybrać. Ferb: Właź do budki. Fineasz: O, super! Wszystkie potwierdzenia z uczelni. Pozwólmy by zdecydował za mnie los. (wchodzi do budki z pełnymi listami, Ferb naciska przycisk gdzie listy się kręcą, Fineasz łapie list i go czyta.) Dobra: Akademia Kiupsztat. Która to była? Ferb: (sprawdza w internecie) Mmm.. Świetny wydział Fizyki, Norwegia. Fineasz: Hm.. Trochę nie jestem gotów na ich mroźne zimy. (Ferb znów naciska przycisk) Dobra... Komediowy Ruch Drogowy. Tak, wypadło. (Ferb ponownie naciska przycisk) Ta, wszystkow było prostsze kiedy byliśmy mali i czekaliśmy na mutację. Baljeet: (wchodzi do pokoju mówiąc potężnym głosem) Czołem. O, coś mi wpadło do gardła. No, dalej się zastanawiasz gdzie studiować? Fineasz: Trochę jakby Baljeet: Opowiadałem Bufordowi, o życiu uniwersyteckim. Ponieważ już skończyłem studia i mam stanowisko profesora mógłbym pomóc dostać się mu na moją uczelnię. Wyobraź sobie, Buford: byłbyś moim studentem. A ja bym był nad tobą. Buford: (trzyma kanapkę) Nie, podniecaj się tym tak. Idę do szkoły Filmowej. Chciałbym się skupić na tragediach. Historia transcendentnych poszukiwań sieroty chcącej znaleźć w postapoktalicznym świecie sens Baljeet: Jakie pretensjonalne. Buford: Dziękuję. Baljeet: To, co Ferb? Będziesz studiował w Anglii? Fineasz: Tak, jedzie na Camford on Oxbery. He he. Camford on Oxbery. Brzmi jak szkoła czarodziejów. Ferb: To nie jest szkoła czarodziejów. No może troszeczkę. Buford: Fineasz, dlaczego ty tam nie pójdziesz? Baljeet: No, albo studiuj razem z Fretką. Fineasz: Prawo? No nie za bardzo. Właśnie, boję się, że studia Fretki nie są dla mnie. Co tam budka, zdam się na swój instynkt. Wezmę to albo to. Danville tu a tutaj Stanowy. Dwie bardzo dobre szkoły. Chyba mam się nad czym zastanowić Buford: U, potworne rozterki chłopca z trójkątną głowom, wybierającego dla siebie studia. Balijeet: Strasznie pretensjonalne. Buford: Naprawdę? Dziękuje. (Tajna siedziba, nie zwracać uwagi na znak) Irving Du Bois: Halo, włączył się stary alarm przeciw złym naukowcom. Wykazuje działalność inatorową doktora Dudenszpic.. Carl: Dundersztyc? No niech to motyla noga, myślałem, porzucił złą drogę, gdy pracę nauczyciela w ogólniaku. Szkoda, że Major Monogram tego nie widzi. Irving: Cóż, Major jest już w lepszym miejscu. Carl: Tak... A co mi tam, zadzwonię do niego. Major Monogram: Słucham? Carl: Co u pana słychać? Major Monogram : Carl! U mnie świetnie! Bora-Bora to rzeczywiście lepsze miejsce. Co u ciebie? Carl: Wszystko w porządku. Wie pan kto uruchomił alarm inatorowy? Major Monogram : Dundersztyc? Carl: Tak. Major Monogram : He he, jak za dawnych czasów. Pozdrów go ode mnie. Carl: Jasne. (Agent P opala się na szczycie drzewa) Carl: Agencie P. Nie, to nie chodzi o kręgle. O Dundersztyca. Uruchomił się nasz alarm inatorowy. Boimy się, że wrócił na drogę zła. Baljeet: Izabela idzie na uniwerek międzystanowy, wiesz? Fineasz: O proszę, serio? W te wakacje mało ją widziałem. Buford: Dlaczego rodzice kupują takie świństwa? Wszystko lekkie, bez tego, tamtego i dietyczne Fineasz: Czyli ona wyjedzie? Baljeet: Tak. Zawsze myślałem, że w końcu będziecie razem. Fineasz: Chciałbym, ale dla niej jestem tylko przyjacielem. Baljeet: Ty sobie żartujesz? Od lat jest w tobie zakochana po uszy, chyba o tym wiesz? Fineasz: Eee... skąd? Buford: Nie no, co ty?. Przecież to oczywiste. Przez 11 lat codziennie do ciebie przychodziła tylko po to, żeby spytać, co robisz. Baljeet: Jak na ciebie patrzy, jej źrenice zamieniają się w małe serca. Ja nawet nie wiem, jak to w ogóle jest możliwe. Wymieniła gałki oczne? Fineasz: Nie wierzę w to. Ferb? No... dlaczego nigdy nie mówiliście? Baljeet: Chłopaki nie rozmawiają o uczuciach. Widzieliście nowy wózek Irvinga? Buford: To jemy coś? Padam z głodu Fineasz: Ja przepraszam. Czuję, że mi łeb zaraz pęknie. Muszę pomyśleć. Przejdę się gdzieś. To na razie. Baljeet: Może nie jest za późno. Powinniśmy ich połączyć. Wiesz, nim Izabela wyjedzie na studia. Buford: Ta, jasne. Oto jest spółka --- Dundersztyca! Heinz Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak... a co to już czwartek? Skoczę tylko po buty i kulę i... Zaraz, a twoja? A nie, nie, to nie jest złe, więc to się nie liczy. Zaraz, zaraz, alarm inatorowy zadzwonił? Oj ej, ale numer, Komandor Carl musiał się nieźle wystraszyć. Rozumiem, że to groźnie wygląda, ale nie ma się czego bać. To wcale nie jest złe i to nawet nie jest inator. Inatorem jest ten łańcuszek. Gdy się naładuje, włożę go sobie na szyję, obszary niepewności w moim mózgu się aktywują i kryzys wieku średniego wreszcie mnie dopadnie. Wysłuchaj muzycznego wyjaśnienia. (Piosenka Kryzys wieku średniego) Kumpli mam co już malują się I kapele z młodych lat reaktywują też Zabijają nudę rosnącym ego To kryzys wieku średniego! Sportowy samochód, tupecik lub Pożyczki bez żyrantów w bankach stu Przeżyłem to sam już nieraz, kolego Ale nie kryzys wieku średniego Jestem wyrzutkiem i już dość tego mam Chciałbym żyć jak oni lecz jak palec jestem sam Nie twierdzę, że moje życie jak z bajki jest Lecz coś tu nie gra, bo czuję się... gites. Solo na kazoo! Inator mi pomoże takim samym być Mój kryzys przebije wszystkie inne jak nic Jeśli wiedzieć chcesz to powiem ci dlaczego Dużo lepszy jest Od wciągania brzucha, sportowych wozów Samolubstwa, gięcia grzebienia, Za małych ciuchów, gładzenia zmarszczek, Listy marzeń, farbowania Mój kryzys wieku średniego! Dundersztyc: Daj mi tylko momencik, naładuję to i możemy lecieć. Uwaga. O jej, czuję się piękny, energiczny. Chcę zrobić coś ciekawego i fajnego i też niebywale głupiego. Chodź, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, poszukajmy przygody. (W restauracji meksykańsko-żydowskiej) Holly: Ginger, czy ty znowu piszesz do Baljeeta? Ginger Hirano: Nie możemy się dogadać, na co iść do kina. On chciałby zobaczyć ten film o planecie, a ja wolę iść na tego aktora. Adyson Sweetwater: To nie kłóć się z nim o to. Musisz go tylko trochę zmanipulować. Holly: Zmanipu-co? Adyson: Dobra, dziewczyny, to jest łatwe: udajesz, że film jest ci obojętny a potem wspominasz, że grają go w kinie obok jego ulubionej lodziarni. Ziarno zasiane. Będzie myślał, że to on zdecydował, że tam idziecie. Izabela: Cześć dziewczyny. Wasze jedzenie. Och wiecie, by może to karmię was po raz ostatni przed wyjazdem na studia. Odbiorę, mamo! No więc, smacznego! Muszę dbać o ogniki z mojego zastępu. Ginger: Ej, Baljeet woli iść na to co ja Adyson: To zawsze działa. Greta: Gdzie właściwie jest Baljeet? Ginger: Poszedł odwiedzić Fineasza. Holly i Katie: Ach, Fineasz... Greta: Jaka szkoda, że Izabela i Fineasz nigdy się nie zeszli. Holly: Zawsze myślałam, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Adyson: A ona tak ciężko pracuje. Izabela: Czy mamy wątróbkę? A jak się panu wydaje co? Akurat się skończyła. Adyson: Izabela nawet nie ma czasu na zmanipulowanie Fineasza tak, aby się zeszli i byli razem. Milly: Ale my mogłybyśmy. Adyson:Hej, zakochana. Napisz swojemu chłopcu, że postanowiłyśmy w końcu połączyć Fineasza i Izabelę. (w domu Fineasza i Ferba) Buford: Ginger znów do ciebie pisze? Baljeet: Tak, dziewczyny chcą połączyć Izabelę i Fineasza. Buford: To chyba był nasz pomysł? Baljeet: Tak, ale teraz muszę odpowiedzieć jej w taki sposób, by pomyślała, że ten pomysł jest tylko jej. Próbuje manipulować sytuacją. Buford: Miłość jest dziwna. (Dundersztyc na jachcie) Dundersztyc: Farba mi z włosów nie schodzi, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Wspaniale, nie? Gdybym wiedział, że to jest takie... Ej, patrz, jaka czadowa ta żaglówka. Moglibyśmy na niej opłynąć świat. Zawijać do egzotycznych portów, walczyć z piratami. Bylibyśmy jak dwa wilki morskie, ocean byłby naszym... A może lepiej łowić aligatory? Słuchaj, mam lepszy pomysł: Sportowe wozy! Fineasz: Pomogę pani, pani Shapiro. Nana Shapiro: Fineaszu Flynn, jaki ty teraz wysoki i przystojny. Idziesz na studia, tak? Jak ten czas leci. Do jakiej idziesz szkoły. Fineasz: Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem. Nana Shapiro: Izabela przyszła dzisiaj rano się ze mną pożegnać, jedzie... Fineasz: Rano? Ale przecież szkoła zaczyna się dopiero za 2 tygodnie. Nana Shapiro: Kochany, nie wiedziałeś? Wyjeżdża dzisiaj, jak tylko skończy pracę. Chodzi o to, że... Fineasz: Dzisiaj? Ale... Nana Shapiro: Fineasz patrz mi w oczy. jeśli masz jej cokolwiek do powiedzenia, lepiej idź do restauracji i jej to powiedz. Wakacje dla niejjuż się kończą. Fineasz: Ja... racja! Dzięki! Nana Shapiro: Tam jest restauracja! Fineasz: Wielkie dzięki! Ginger: Fajnie, no nie? Całkiem jak w dzieciństwie, budujemy coś w ogrodzie Fineasza i Ferba. Baljeet: To będzie idealna kolacja dla Izabeli i Fineasza. Same pyszności i muzyka. Adyson: Kiedy ich tu zwabimy, wszystko zobaczą, spojrzą na siebie i na pewno się w sobie zaraz zakochają, co jest im od dawna przeznaczone. Ferb: Ale wiesz, tego im się nie da narzucić. Adyson: Oj przestań, dziewczyny robią to na co dzień. Greta: Kiedy tylko wejdą, puścimy piosenki z mojej playlisty. Wszystkie o miłości, dlatego i oni zaczną myśleć o miłości. Będą tu też serpentyny i balony w ich ulubionych kolorach. Ma to pobudzić romantyczne obszary w ich mózgach do myślenia o miłości. Katie: A jak to nie zadziała? Buford: Wtedy jest jeszcze to. (w salonie samochodowym) Dundersztyc: I nie ma pan niczego bardziej idiotycznego albo nieodpowiedzialnego? Właściciel salonu samochodowego.: Nie, to najdurniejsze co mam Dundersztyc: No dobra.. Ma pan coś jeszcze? Właściciel salonu samochodowego.: Stoi tu jeszcze taki sam, tylko, że żółty. Dundersztyc: Słyszysz? To będzie jak jazda bardzo szybką kaczką momo! Buford: O tak, mamy tam idealną romantyczną scenę. Tak jakby dostali po kopie od miłości. Baljeet: Buford, nasz stół wygląda świetnie, ale do ideału czegoś jeszcze brakuje. Buford: Nie! O nie! nie włożę na siebie drugi raz tego stroju amorka! Baljeet: Ale to się świetnie sprawdziło u mnie i Mishti. Ginger: Ee, Mishti, Mishti, Mishti... Adyson: Odpuść, Ginger... Dundersztyc: Turbo włącza się chyba jak obroty są... No dobra, nic nam nie jest, ale chyba wzięliśmy pasażera na gapę. Pozbędę się go na skrzyżowaniu. (W restauracji meksykańsko-żydowskiej) Vivan Garcia-Shapiro: Tylko jedź ostrożnie mój skarbie i zadzwoń jak będziesz na miejscu. Izabela: Tak, mamo. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Och, jestem z ciebie taka dumna! Będę za tobą tęskniła. Izabela: Ja za tobą też. Vivian: Och, zapomniałam. Ostatnia wypłata. Izabela: Kocham cię. Zadzwonię! (wypada jej zdjęcie Fineasza) (Piosenka Jak mogło być?) Izabela: Pragnęłam byś mnie dostrzegł, lecz ty miałeś własny świat Pora zmierzyć się z przyszłością, nadszedł kres dziecięcych lat Jakby się nas los potoczył, gdybyś tylko dał mi znak Bo ze wszystkich rzeczy ciebie będzie mi najbardziej brak... Każdego lata chciałam, swoje serce oddać ci. I choć to było dawno to, znów naszła mnie ta myśl... Jak mogło być (Fineasz wchodzi do restauracji) Fineasz: Dzień dobry, pani Garcia-Shapiro. Izabela jeszcze jest? Vivian: Nie, już pojechała. Fineasz: Pojechała? Znaczy, całkowicie, do szkoły? Vivian: Tak, minęliście się. Szkoda, że nie mogłeś jej pożegnać. Wiesz, od dzieciństwa jest okropnie w tobie zakochana. Fineasz: Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem. Fineasz: Dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata, nie mówiłaś nic? Chociaż możliwe, kto to wie, że głuchy byłem i niczego nie spostrzegłem, Nie spodziewałem chyba się Teraz wielki swój dostrzegam błąd, Retrospekcje widząc te... Dziś nasze wieczne lato, na zawsze się zakończy, wiem Choć wykorzystać chciałem każdy dzień, Zaczynam zastanawiać się... Jak mogło być? Izabela: Szczęśliwie nierozłączni Fineasz: Fineasz z Izabellą I bylibyśmy parą, Izabela: W skrócie po prostu "Finabelą" Fineasz: Otwierałbym przed tobą drzwi, przed deszczem chronił i ulewą Izabela: I trzymałbyś mi włosy, gdybym się struła salmonellą Zespół: Struła salmonellą... Izabela i Fineasz: Moglibyśmy zostać parą, lecz nie powiedziałeś/aś nic I choć pragnęłam/ąłem więcej, wiem, że męczyć będzie mnie ta myśl... Jak mogło być? Jak mogło być? Izabela: Jak mogło być? (Na podwórku) Ginger: Niezłe, ale... Baljeet: Czegoś jeszcze brakuje. Baljeet: No jak ładnie. Katie: Doskonałe. Adyson: Pora ich tu ściągnąć. No nie. Zapomniałam doładować. Greta: O jej, mam jej stary numer. Ginger: Zaraz, gdzie mam telefon. Bajleet: Ja mam w samochodzie. Buford: Ja kupiłem 21G, ale soft będzie dopiero za 2 miesiące. Bajleet: E, hej! Katie: Jej, rzeczywiście jest dokładnie tak, jak w dzieciństwie. {W samolocie) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co byłoby naprawdę pobudzające? Gdybyśmy tak zrobili coś złego we dwóch, co nie?. Tak, tak słusznie. Może zamiast tego zacznę podrywać tą śliczną instruktorkę ze spadochroniarką. Cześć kotku. Wiesz co, jedną z zalet bycia wybitnym naukowcem jest to, że spotyka się wiele atrakcyjnych kobiet takich jak ty. Instruktorka: Wiesz jaka jest zaleta bycia instruktorką skoków? Dundersztyc: Nie. Cześć Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Dobra Panie Dziobaku, mam dosyć. Ten cały kryzys wieku średniego nie jest ani trochę taki fajny, jak mi się wydawało. Już wolę swoje przewidywalne i nudne życie oraz przewidywalnych i nudnych przyjaciół. A no właśnie, zarezerwowałeś dla mnie kręgle w czwartek? {dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów) Lawrence Fletcher: Linda, nie wiem, co mnie trafiło, ale zaczęły mnie nachodzić różne niezwykłe, dzikie i szalone pomysły. Wiesz, że już od 20 lat codzienne odprężam przez filiżance earl greya. Ale nie dzisiaj, Lindo. Dzisiaj postanowiłem zaszaleć. Darjeeling! Linda Flynn-Fletcher: No, ty wariacie. Fineasz: Co tu robisz? Miejsce wolne? Izabela: Przyjechałam tylko pożegnać się. Fineasz: Na studia, co? Izabela: Tak, muszę jechać wcześniej, bo jestem w samorządzie, drużynie piłki, kole naukowym, radzie akademika. Fineasz: Ta... Całe wakacje cię nie widziałem. Izabela: Bo byłam zajęta. Fineasz: Wiesz co, Baljeet opowiedział mi coś dziwnego. Że niby byłaś we mnie zakochana w podstawówce. Izabela: O tak, byłam bardzo zakochana. Fineasz: Jej, nie miałem pojęcia. Izabela: Serio? A ja myślałam, że to takie oczywiste. Fineasz: A ja się niczego nie domyśliłem. Przepraszam. Izabela: Poddałam się jak poszliśmy do liceum. Fineasz: Tak. Jak wtedy zacząłem się kochać w tobie Izabela: No, to nam się nie udało zgrać. Fineasz: No ba! Teraz wyjeżdżasz. Izabela: Na stanowy. A ty wybrałeś już uczelnię? Fineasz: Właściwie, to wybrałem. Ej, no co... O boże, przepraszam. to ten list. Izabela: To co, widzimy się za 2 tygodnie? Fineasz: Tak, właśnie tak. {wszyscy klaszczą) Adyson: Najwyższy czas. Baljeet: Kombinujemy jak was połączyć. Od rana! Fineasz: Jesteście ekstra. Buford: Coś mnie ominęło? Baljeet: Było jakby dostali kopem od miłości. Buford: Tak, mówiłem! Izabela: Będę za wami tęsknić. Na razie Fineasz: Za 2 tygodnie. Izabela: Tyle się naczekałam. Ferb: To co idziesz na stanowy? I dobrze. Vanessa: Cześć Ferb, jedziemy? Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć Vanessa, co planujecie? Vanessa: Ferb znalazł ukraińską restaurację. Ferb: Może cię gdzieś podrzucić? Fineasz: Hmm... Byłoby nieźle. Izabela: Fineasz? Co ty robisz? Fineasz: To. (całuje Izabelę) Vanessa: Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest w nim zakochana. Ferb: Naprawdę? Vanessa: Nie żartuj sobie. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Izabela: (po pocałunku z Fineaszem) No... Warto było czekać. Fineasz: Tak. Było warto. Swampy: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Mam wrażenie, że to wczoraj rysowaliśmy pierwsze szkice tych dzieciaków. Dan: Tak, tak jest. To bardzo miły odcinek. Swampy: Teraz oni dorastają. Idą na studia. Dan: To kreskówka. Swampy: Dlaczego? Ja chcę, żeby było jak dawniej. Dan: Jestem już umówiony więc... Swampy: Dorastają. (napisy końcowe) (Piosenka Jak mogło by być?) (w tle słychać płacz Swampy'ego) Izabela: Szczęśliwie nierozłączni Fineasz: Fineasz z Izabelą I bylibyśmy parą, Izabela: W skrócie po prostu "Finabellą" Fineasz: Otwierałbym przed tobą drzwi, przed deszczem chronił i ulewą Izabela: I trzymałbyś mi włosy, gdybym się struła salmonellą Zespół: Struła salmonellą... Dan: No weź się w garść Swampy! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4